Prior art atomic cells and nuclear batteries are limited because they generate low currents. Another drawback is that expensive radioisotopes are obtained from a nuclear reactor in their construction.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned limitations by utilizing an alpha fusion reaction and radon emissive material. The alpha fusion reaction economically generates high power densities. The present invention provides a unique concept that offers improved performance over prior art direct nuclear conversion systems. The new and novel invention that will be described utilizes an alpha fusion reaction that generates practical and useful electrical current.
Devices that convert ionizing energy to electrical current have been used in prior art, but with poor results.
Atomic cells generate electric currents by utilizing charged particles that are ejected from radioactive substances. The Direct Conversion of Energy was published by the GPO in 1964. On pages 28-29 William R. Corliss discusses the direct use of charged particles that are ejected from radioisotopes. He states that high velocity beta particles ejected from 38Sr90 generates a flow of electrical current. The negative charges on the particles become neutralized when they strike a metallic cylinder. The neutralized particles find their way back to the 38Sr90 becoming again ionized. This cycle repeats itself so long as the 38Sr90 remains radioactive.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,268 describes a self-powered electron tube that generates secondary electrons when high-energy radiations, primarily from beta particles strike a semi-conductive material.
The power generated by the above two sited examples generate high-voltage but produce extremely low amperage. There are numerous patents issued world wide relating to the direct conversion of charged atomic particles that generates electrical current but all produce low power densities in the millionth of a watt range.
Despite the prior art that exists in this technology, it is believed that there has not previously existed a small, compact electrical device capable of generating a high power output. It is the object of this invention to provide a method embodying a new and novel device to furnish an efficient and economical source of electrical power. The present invention resolves limitations of the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a method that directly utilizes charged particles to produce electrical current, and a new and novel device for utilizing an alpha-fusion nuclear reaction to generate the charged particles.